


We Hold Each Other Up

by paladincoolcats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Concerts, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop, idk - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go to a concert as boyfriends. It's all fluff, man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Hold Each Other Up

When Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson met, it was in a small little CD shop in London. Harry was absent mindedly scanning the shelves for a certain album. Louis so happened to be in the exact same aisle, flipping through random CD's. They would have liked to tell the story of how they found each other as a romantic moment, one of the ones where they both reach for an album at the same time and their hands brush, their eyes meet, and it's love at first sight. However, that's not quite how things went. 

Louis was actually the first one to grab the album case. The last Ed Sheeran album. Harry, who was standing a few feet away and looking for that  _very_ album, blanched as he saw the empty spot where the shelving label claimed the album should be. His gaze flitted onto the feathery haired lad who was examining the album in his hand, and he stepped forward and tapped him on the shoulder, "Uh... is that the last album?" 

Louis jumped slightly, his blue eyes gazing up at the taller boy in confusion, "The last Ed Sheeran one, yeah..." 

"Oh..." Harry inwardly grimaced and he adjusted his chocolately brown curls. He  _had_ to get that album. "Well, I've been looking for that album for quite some time so do you think-" 

"It's mine," Louis smirked. "I found it." 

"Well then," Harry scowled. "I can see you're real friendly." 

"I'm friendly," Louis shrugged. "I just really like Ed and I found the album first. Finders keepers, right?" 

"What are you, twelve?" Harry crossed his arms.

"I'm twenty," the brown haired boy chuckled. "But judging by the pout you're working, you're much younger." 

"I'm eighteen, thank you very much." 

"Well, then, eighteen year old pouty boy," Louis looked at the album case in his hands, feeling slightly sorry for the younger lad. He wasn't a mean person, he just enjoyed having a laugh. "You can listen to it with me sometime, if you'd like. If that's not too cheeky..." 

Harry stared at him, slightly taken aback. How did this boy even know he was bisexual? However, he scratched his arm nervously and shrugged, "Um... yeah, I guess? I don't even know your name." 

"I'm Louis," the blue eyed boy tucked the album under his arm and thrust out a hand. "Louis Tomlinson." 

"Harry Styles..." 

It only escalated from there. The boys hit it off well once they'd swapped numbers and met up again to listen to Ed Sheeran's album. By the time that had happened, Harry already had his own copy, but he was a bit excited to see Louis again. When he had thought about it afterwards, if he could look past the anger he felt towards the older lad for taking the last Ed Sheeran album, then the lad was actually quite fit. Louis informed Harry that he was gay, Harry let Louis know that he was bisexual.

Small meet ups became dates, dates led to their first kiss, and before they knew it Harry was moving into Louis' flat and attending the same UNI as him by the time they'd been dating for six months. Some people might have considered their relationship to be too fast moving, but the boys wouldn't have it any other way. Harry grew to love the older lad with all his heart, and Louis came to love Harry equally, if not just as much. It was on their eighth month anniversary that Harry bought them Ed Sheeran tickets. The ginger haired man with the voice of an angel had been the reason they'd met, after all. 

"Ed Sheeran," Louis gushed excitedly once the day of the concert had arrived. The older lad was practically vibrating with excitement, and he moved from the middle couch cushion to his boyfriend's lap. "Ed Sheeran tonight, Haz, can you believe it?"

Harry laughed at the boy, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and kissing his cheek, "I know! I'm so excited!" 

"It's general admission, right?" Louis rambled, turning so that he was straddling Harry as he began to run his fingers through Harry's curls. He had an odd obsession with playing Harry's curly brown locks. "We should go early so we can get close to the stage." 

"It's November, Lou," Harry pointed out. "It'll be a cold wait." 

"Don't be a baby, Harry!" Louis seized the younger boy's face. "Even though you  _are_ my baby." 

Harry rolled his eyes. The two constantly play-fought over their age difference. But age difference led to height difference, and height difference led to wrestling. Wrestling only instigated sexual urges, and as much as Harry loved sex with Louis, it would have to wait until  _after_ they returned home from the concert, "I'm just saying we'll be cold standing there for a bit even if we bundle up." 

"I'll keep you warm," Louis insisted, poking Harry's nose. "I'm going to get ready." 

"Babe," Harry called to the boy as he jumped up and dashed for their bedroom. "We still have like two hours before we should leave." 

"Don't care!" the lad called back. 

Harry chuckled, climbing stiffly to his feet. He trailed after the lad, pausing in their doorway and leaning against the frame. Louis was pulling off the t-shirt of Harry's that he had on and shimmying out of his sweats. The younger boy cleared his throat so Louis would look at him, and he flashed him a dimpled smile, "You're looking stunning."

"You're a perv," Louis announced, but he seductively slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. 

Louis pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Just looking at Louis made Harry's heart race a bit faster, and he knew that he might as well just go to this concert in his pajamas, because no matter what he wore his boyfriend would always look so far out of his league. He moved from his spot in the doorway, walking up behind where Louis was adjusting his shirt in the mirror. His hands slipped around Louis' middle, pushing up his shirt so his thumbs could stroke the smooth and warm skin of Louis' waist as his lips found their way to Louis' neck, "You look good, Lou... always look good." 

"Oh," Louis breathed. "Uh... now may not be the time for neck kisses, love. If we're planning on getting to the concert early, that is." 

Harry smirked, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder, "Feeling worked up?" 

"Getting there pretty quick," Louis announced, turning so that he could gaze up at the boy. "How is it that you're so much taller than me?" 

"You don't want these long legs," Harry grimaced. "I don't use them properly. You should be the one to know that." 

"You can use them pretty properly when you wrap them around my waist," Louis wiggled his eyebrows, leaning in closer. "You know... when I've got you pinned against the mattress with all the sheets kicked to the floor, and-" 

"I fall a lot," Harry interrupted, trying to stop Louis from purring out the rest of his sentence in hopes of stopping the rush of blood to the area between his legs.

"I know you do, baby," Louis laughed, his hand moving to push away the curls above Harry's ear. His fingers brushed over the small scar there that Harry had obtained from tripping over his own feet and whacking his head on a cabinet door in the kitchen. Louis had returned from one of his classes to find Harry sitting at the kitchen table and pressing a bloody rag to his head. 

Harry laughed as he realised what Louis was doing, "Cabinet doors are dangerous, I suppose. I remember how freaked out you were. You acted like I was dying or something."

"You can make any household item dangerous," Louis chuckled. "And of course I was freaked out, that was a crazy amount of blood. I was afraid you had a concussion." 

"And the moral of the story is," Harry paused dramatically. "Don't ever be tall." 

"You're weird," Louis stood on his toes to kiss his boyfriend's nose. "Now... get dressed so we can go early!" 

"Fine," Harry sighed. 

Louis messed with his hair as Harry pulled on a white long-sleeved t-shirt and some black skinny jeans, and then Harry returned back to the mirror with Louis. Louis looked to the taller boy, "Fringe, or no fringe?" 

"Go for the fringe," Harry fixed Louis' hair for him. "I like the fringe." 

"I wish I had curly hair like you," Louis pouted, reaching up to stroke Harry's hair. "It always looks perfect." 

"Let's go find some warm clothes to wear on top of our current clothes," Harry brushed his lips against Louis'. "Then we can go stop and get something to eat before the concert." 

"McDonalds," Louis declared. "I want a Big Mac. I don't care what this little pouch of a stomach says,   I want a Big Mac." 

"Shut up," Harry growled, but it was much more loving than harsh. "Your stomach is perfect." 

"I don't think I like the compliment Louis game," the older boy announced, but he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the closet so they could find warm things. "Let's play compliment Harry." 

"Let's not." 

"Harry has perfect curls, perfect green eyes," Louis rambled, handing Harry a black jacket and pulling out of one Harry's grey ones for himself. "He's got sexy legs, a never ending torso that's perfect to press kisses down... and don't get me started on his extra set of nipples." 

"Louis!" Harry giggled. The older lad never failed to make him feel like a fourteen year old girl, blushing and giggly. 

"This is fun, Hazza," Louis grinned, retrieving two beanies from the drawers by their bed. 

When Harry was around Louis, the older lad made Harry feel as if he were elevating ten feet off the ground. No one could touch him when he was around Louis. When they were together, Harry felt invincible. 

"Come on, Boo," Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him into the kitchen so they could get their keys and wallets. "Tickets are in your wallet, right?" 

"Of course," Louis agreed. "I've only checked about fourteen times today." 

"Well then," Harry grinned. "Let's go listen to the music of the man that brought us together." 

"You're a sap," Louis rolled his eyes, but stole a kiss before he dragged Harry out the door. 

"But I'm  _your_ sap." 

Harry took Louis to McDonalds where they both got Big Macs. They ate in the car so they didn't have to listen to the disobedient kids in McDonalds beg their parents for ice cream. They vowed to each other that when they had kids, they'd be the loving but firm parents. By the time they finally left the McDonalds parking lot and drove to the place where the concert would take place, there were about two hours before the concert would start. Somehow there was already tons of people lined up out front. 

"I guess a lot of people like Ed," Louis chuckled. "I bet he'll be really big someday... he won't be singing in old theaters with general admission. People will pay  _tons_ for floor tickets." 

"I don't doubt it," Harry agreed, turning off the car and climbing out of it. 

Louis met him on the drivers side, holding out his hand, "In two weeks we'll have been together for nine months." 

"Do you regret it?" the younger boy teased. 

"Do you regret trying to talk me into giving the album to you?" Louis shot back. "Because I bet you wouldn't have invited me to listen to it with you, and then we never would have gotten to know one another." 

"I'd like to think that we still would have somehow," Harry disagreed. "I love you an awful lot, I think we were meant to be together." 

"I like that idea," Louis agreed. "I love you quite a lot as well." 

The couple got in line with the rest of the people, standing close to each other to share heat in the cold. After the first hour, Harry was trembling from the cold. Louis pulled the taller boy closer, and Harry chattered out, "How much longer do you think?" 

"Not long, hopefully," Louis murmured worriedly. He unzipped his jacket, and pulled the arm closest to Harry out of the sleeve. "Here... wrap this around you. We'll cuddle inside my jacket... your jacket." 

"I don't think m-my jacket is big enough," Harry shivered. 

"I know, I shouldn't have eaten that Big Mac," Louis waved a hand. "But we can make this work. Get in here." 

So Harry shared Louis' jacket with him even though he had a perfectly good jacket of his own. To both Harry and Louis' relief, someone finally came out and began letting people inside the building. Louis still kept Harry with him inside the jacket until he was sure the boy was warm inside the heated building. They'd arrived early enough to get about seven people away from the front of the stage. 

"This is fantastic," Louis exclaimed excitedly. 

"I agree," Harry grinned at him. "We can see quite well!" 

"I'm thirsty... save our spots and I'll grab us each a pint?" Louis asked, placing a hand on his boyfriend's lower back. 

Harry nodded, and watched as Louis hurried towards the bar far across the large room. The lights in the room were dim, but brighter lights illuminated the stage. Not much was happening yet, just a few people hooking up speakers and things. People lined up behind Harry, and even though he was tall, he began feeling slightly squished in the large group without Louis. The older lad finally returned to Harry, slipping him his glass. Harry kissed Louis' cheek, "Thanks love... we should probably try not to get pissed drunk, though." 

However, Louis ended up draining his drink, and then Harry gave him the rest of his because he thought it tasted a tad funny. So by the time the strange acoustic band opening for Ed came out, Louis was a tad tipsy. 

"I can't see them!" Louis whined over the noise, standing on his tip toes.

A group of people about Harry's size had gravitated in front of them, and Harry felt bad for his shorter boyfriend, "Not much to see right now, love... they're just playing instruments." 

"But what about when Ed comes out!" Louis pouted. "I want to see the beautiful ginger man that helped me bond with my Hazza. He really is beautiful though, like... if he were gay, I think that'd be just the best thing ever." 

"Too bad you already have a boyfriend," Harry glanced at the boy. 

"No, not too bad!" Louis declared. "I love my boyfriend, I'll have you know." 

"What was that?" Harry pretended he wasn't able to hear Louis over the loud music. 

"I love you Harrykins!" Louis crooned, seizing Harry's face and pulling him down to his level to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. 

"You taste like alcohol," Harry chuckled. 

"Good," Louis released Harry's face, but he slipped a possessive arm around Harry's waist and glared at the people around him. 

The instrumental band finally finished, and a stage crew made their way out onto the stage to get it ready for Ed. Harry grinned at Louis, "You ready to see Ed?" 

"Hear him," Louis pointed out. "I won't be able to see him. Curse my short legs." 

"Your legs may be short, but your thighs and your arse," Harry shook his head, his hand slipping down to grab Louis' bum. 

"Save that until after the show!" Louis squirmed. 

Harry watched as the shorter lad stood on his tip toes, desperately trying to see the stage. He pursed his lips, and then an idea hit him. He dropped down next to Louis, looking up at him, "Here." 

"What?" Louis gasped, looking around. "Harry, you may be an exhibitionist but I'm not! You can't suck me off right here!" 

A few people gave them strange looks, and Harry giggled, "No... I'm trying to get you to sit on my shoulders."

"I ate that Big Mac though and-" 

"Get on my shoulders so you can see the man whose music brought us together!" Harry insisted. 

Louis reluctantly and clumsily climbed onto Harry's shoulders. Harry grabbed onto his legs before slowly and shakily straightening up. Louis wasn't heavy, but he wasn't exactly weightless either. The lad instantly panicked, shrieking and seizing onto Harry's curls, "I'm falling, I'm falling!" 

"You're not falling, Lou!" Harry laughed, wincing at the tight grip Louis had on his hair. "But if you keep pulling at my hair like that I'll be bald by the time the concert is over." 

"Sorry..." Louis murmured shakily, smoothing Harry's hair back down and settling for placing his hands on either side of Harry's face. "Just need something to hold on to..." 

"Move your legs closer together," Harry told him, using one hand to cross Louis' ankles so he could hold onto them both and still have a free hand to reach up and entwine his fingers with Louis'. "Better?" 

"Think so..." Louis murmured. "I can see everything." 

"Can you now?" Harry chuckled. 

"I'm king of the world!" Louis bellowed, just as the lights dimmed again. 

"Shh," Harry laughed. 

The crowd began cheering in anticipation and then went wild once the ginger man walked out onto the stage. He perched himself on a stool in front of the microphone. The crowd only silenced as he began introducing himself, joking around slightly before picking up a guitar and starting his first number. 

Throughout the entire concert Harry kept Louis on his shoulders even though he was absolutely certain they'd be stiff in the morning. Louis kept his hand entwined with Harry's, petting softly at Harry's curls with his free hand as they sang along to the music that had brought them together. Once the concert ended, Louis patted Harry's head and Harry crouched back down so Louis could climb off. The older boy instantly pulled Harry back to his feet and pressed their lips together, "Thank you so much... this was seriously one of the best nights of my life... well, okay, so not the  _best_ night. But any night is pretty damn awesome night when I'm with you. All my best nights have you in them." 

Harry blushed, "I love you, Louis." 

"Thank you for letting me sit on your shoulders, too," Louis continued as Harry took Louis' hand in his and they began walking from the building and towards their car. "I don't think the people behind us were very happy but it was really sweet. I'll rub them tomorrow if you need me to. Or tonight, even." 

"I was hoping we could do other things, tonight," Harry giggled. 

"Of course!" Louis agreed. "This concert was an anniversary present, anyway, we have to treat it like one! And after concert sex is great. We'll just have to be all the more louder since my ears are kind of ringing from the loud music." 

"You're an interesting one, did you know that?" Harry told him fondly as they climbed into their car. 

However, the alcohol in Louis' system was slowly taking it's after affects, and Louis conked out clasping Harry's hand in his before they even made it back to their flat. Harry parked their car in the drive way and hurried to Louis' side to carefully unbuckle him. 

Louis awoke with a slight jolt, "Hmm?" 

"Nothing, love," Harry whispered to him, scooping him into his arms and ignoring his shoulders protests. 

He carried him inside the dark flat, closing the door behind him with his foot and using his fingers that poked out from beneath Louis' legs to lock the flat door. He stumbled through the dark flat to their bedroom, laying Louis on the bed and turning on the bedside lamp. Harry began unbuttoning Louis' pants, attempting to pull them down Louis' legs. 

"We gonna have sex?" Louis giggled. 

"Maybe tomorrow, babe," Harry smiled softly. "You're too tired. Trust me." 

"No, no want to have-" Louis mumbled, but Harry cut him off with a kiss to the lips. 

"Tomorrow morning," he told him. "I thoroughly expect to be woken up with some morning sex. Okay?" 

"Cuddling, then," Louis held out his arms, and Harry used the opportunity to take off Louis' shirt. Louis waited patiently on the bed for Harry to strip down to boxers, and then Harry slipped beneath the cool covers and snuggled up next to Louis. Louis prodded at Harry, "I wanna be the big spoon." 

"Mmkay," Harry rolled over so Louis could curl himself around the taller boy, and Louis pressed a tender kiss to Harry's jaw. 

"Thank you for holding me up tonight," he said softly. 

"It's a team effort," Harry joked. "We take turns, I think." 

"What're you talking about?" Louis asked. 

"I'm being metaphorical," Harry explained quietly, leaning and flipping off the lamp. "Just being around you holds me up." 

"You're confusing when I'm tired," Louis pouted. 

"Because  _that_ makes perfect sense," Harry teased. "We hold each other up, love. Just go to sleep." 

"Okay. Night Harry. Love you." 

"I love you, too, Louis." 


End file.
